


One Hour

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [12]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flip Zimmerman Hates Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Quickies, Rough Sex, Smut, but he loves his wife, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Flip have been invited to a Halloween party, and neither of you really want to go. So when you stumble across a vacant room in the back of the house, well, you'd be silly not to take advantage of the privacy.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	One Hour

He closes the car door too harshly, when he offers your hand to help you out of the truck like a gentleman. It’s dark, the sun having set over the mountains in Colorado Springs. The streetlamps are on and underneath them, children run all dressed up in their costumes, going from door to door with pillowcases and little pails with pumpkins painted all over them.

Flip’s in a mood, even as he quickly grasps at your hand, looks both ways before crossing the street to the house that’s got all sorts of fun festive sounds coming out of it.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” He grumbles, sucking down a drag of his cigarette and flicking the ash onto the street.

“Because we’re good sports.” You remind him lightly.

“But I don’t want to be here.” Your husband replies without even so much as a blink, and you can’t help but let out a small huff of laughter.

“I know honey, me neither.” You squeeze his hand reassuringly as you lead him down the sidewalk to the house, Harry and Bridges’ house, for a Halloween party.

“So why can’t we go home?” He complains in that deep dark rumbling grumbling way of his when he’s being petulant but doesn’t want to be called out for being petulant.

“Because our friends show up for things that they don’t want to out of moral support for us, the least we can do is show up to things as moral support for them.” You get up to the door, and regard him with patience, “It’s only fair.”

He rolls his eyes and drops his cigarette onto the front stoop, crushes the butt of it under his boot to put it out.

“Maybe I don’t want to be fair.” He mutters, “Maybe I want to be home and watching Jeopardy with my wife.”

You reach up on your tippy toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips, one that he tries to chase after when you pull away with a smile.

“Please play nicely?” You bat your lashes up at him the way you do when you just want him to not be difficult for two seconds, “I figure we can spend an hour or two, and then I’ll fake feeling ill, and then we can leave. Just hold out for an hour or two.”

He scowls at your pleading puppy dog eyes and rings the doorbell with a, “You’re fuckin’ lucky you’re so pretty ketsl.”

The door swings open almost immediately, revealing Harry Trapp, police sergeant, decked out in a long white toga and feathered wings. He’s got a halo attached to a headband, and a bright cheerful smile on his face.

“Flip! (Y/N)! You guys made it!” He ushers you both in from the chill of the autumn weather, and even Flip breathes a sigh of relief at the warm air inside the house washing over him.

“Of course we did Harry, we wouldn’t have missed your party.” You lean in to kiss his cheek in greeting, careful not to smudge your makeup. You offer him the tray of cookies cut into the shapes of ghosts, bats, and pumpkins, and he takes them happily.

“Thanks (Y/N), these look fantastic! I like your costume, black cat’s always classic.” Harry compliments your outfit.

You hadn’t put much work into it, because you hadn’t been planning on staying long at all, but the compliment is nice nonetheless. You’re wearing a black turtleneck and cigarette pants with a long tail pinned to the back. Cat ear headband and whiskers drawn on with eyeliner felt low-effort enough to get the idea across, and you’re glad that it did.

“So is an angel! Let me guess, Bridges is the devil?” You shake your head fondly at Flip’s other boss, the Chief, who you can only assume is in a matching costume with his husband. A flash of bright red sequins in a crowd of party-goers only confirms that suspicion.

“You wouldn’t believe how much he’s enjoying living up to that role. What are you supposed to be?” Harry rolls his eyes fondly at his husband off doing who knows what, before looking Flip up and down.

You’d been lucky enough to get Flip here, which really was a miracle in and of itself. There was no _way_ he was going to dress up for the occasion, so he’s wearing his usual jeans and flannel that he donned every day during the fall and winter.

“The Brawny man.” Flip replies dryly, sarcasm thick.

“Very funny Flip, very funny.” Harry’s in too bright of spirits to be dissuaded by your husband’s mood, waving you along with a, “Alright go help yourself to food and drinks, your unit’s all here, just down the stairs, through the hall and to the left.”

You pull Flip down through the house towards the sound of the music and merriment, and he goes along willingly, if reluctantly. Eventually though, you make a turn and frown. Instead of the living room, you’re faced with a small hallway of doors. 

“Wait, he did say to the left, right?” You ask, looking up at your man.

“Right.” He replies.

“Right?” You frown, confused.

“No, left.” He shakes his head.

“Flip!” You laugh, smacking your hand to your face and trying some of the doors.

The first is a bathroom, the next is a closet, and the last one is a small bedroom. Everything is neat and clean, decorated to the latest fashions.

“Must’ve accidentally found their guest suite.” Flip pushes the door open a little wider, the hinges silent as the room invites you both in.

You look up at him, and without a word, you’re pulling him down to kiss you. He walks you through the door, closes and locks it, and works on getting you naked immediately.

“Fuck I hate these buttons.” He grumbles as he yanks the cigarette pants open. You laugh, have to cover his mouth with your hands and pull him in for more kisses so he doesn’t curse too loudly.

“Flip – shh, shh honey they could hear!” You press into his mouth as he backs you onto the bed.

“Nobody’s paying us any attention ketsl, you hear how loud that music is?” He nods in the direction of the other end of the house, how the Monster Mash is a dull throb through the walls. It sounds a million miles away, with Flip’s hands on you, as he groans, “Why’d you have to wear something so tight honey-bunny?”

“Well I didn’t exactly think I’d be getting fucked at your boss’s house!” You lift your hips and he pulls the pants off your legs, your arms tugging the turtleneck over your head and tossing it near the pants. You’re spread out on the bed in just your bra and panties, a wet spot already soaking into the thin cotton.

He pushes you over onto your stomach, your legs off the bed to give yourself some purchase as he kicks your feet apart. Flip undoes his zip and gives his dick a few strokes with a pleased sigh.

He pulls your panties to the side and rubs the head of his cock through your folds, slicking it up and making your knees turn in just from the teasing sensation. Your nipples go hard and stiff in your bra as he rubs back and forth, back and forth until you relax enough for him to slide in slowly, all the way to the hilt.

He doesn’t give you much time to adjust before he’s thrusting, because you both need to be quick. He can’t take his time with you the way he wants to, not at someone else’s house when there are people who are going to be looking for him. But seeing your tits bounce as he thrusts into you hard, he knows he’s not going to have any problem blowing his load in you.

“Oh, oh _Phil,_ right there.” You gasp and whine, and it’s his turn to clamp a hand over your mouth. His chest is draped across your back, and he fucks you steadily, building up a good rhythm that makes your shoulders pinch back, moans suffocated by his palm. 

“God this pussy’s perfect.” He growls in your ear, hot breath panting against your neck as he speeds up. The bed squeaks and your hands twist in the neatly made comforter, wrinkling it and mussing it up but you don’t give a shit.

“Flip your cock’s so big I’m – yes!” You start to feel a trickle of pleasure work its way up your spine, and it jolts you into grabbing at his hands, “Waitwaitwait, turn me around.”

He likes looking at you, likes seeing your face and kissing you while he plows into you, so he’s happy to oblige. He pulls out just long enough to shove you onto your back instead, your hands immediately seeking his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss. Your legs wrap around his hips as his cock works back into you, filling you up deliciously.

The head of his cock drags against your front walls, searching for your gspot and he finds it quickly. He can’t waste any time, he wants you to come as many times as he can before giving you up and going back to the party.

“Ohhhh, yes, yes that’s it, right there that’s it – harder?” You whimper and moan, eyes shutting tight as he hits that spot over and over and over and over again, and he presses down onto your clit with his thumb, rubs tight circles on it, making your back arch up with a sharp, “Oh!”

“Look at your fuckin’ tits bounce baby, what a slut, my gorgeous fuckin’ whore, needing to get dicked down until she cries.” He kisses your neck, bites at your shoulders. You’ve got the turtleneck, he doesn’t have to worry about the marks he leaves behind, so he leaves as many marks as he can, sucks them into your flesh while your body rocks beneath him.

“Please – please, rougher, you can be rougher with me – yes!” You open yourself up to him, take as much pleasure as he gives you, a hand tightly wound in his hair and the other nearly a death grip on his shoulder, nails digging into the meat of his back.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ fill this cunt up with so much come that it’s gonna be dripping down your legs in that fuckin’ suit all night. Whenever you move you’re gonna feel it, how’s that ketsl?” He stammers over his words with how fast he’s thrusting into you, the bed squeaking creaking groaning under the force of it.

“Yesyesyes, please Flip, please.” You beg, tears from pleasure and overstimulation in your eyes, spilling hot down your cheeks as he sucks on your nipples until you’re coming again again again.

“Do you want that? Tell me.” He orders, and your body shakes all over at the thought, at how much you love the feeling of him trickling down your thighs.

“I want it! I want it, give it to me Phil, give it to me.” He leaves you like that when he fucks you at the station on his lunch hour, and it never fails to make you shove your fingers in your panties and fuck the come back into your pussy as soon as you’re home.

He comes in you then, thrusting erratically once, twice, three times before stilling completely, panting and chest heaving as he collapses on top of you. You can feel the hot spread of it through your body, and you give your hips a little wiggle with a very satisfied hum.

“Hey, ketsl guess what?” Flip looks up at you with a blissed out smile, the first smile of the evening since he agreed to come to this party.

“Mmmm?” You smile back, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

“You’re really my kitten tonight.” He grins, and you groan at the bad pun, until he’s chuckling along with your playful boo-ing.

He helps you up onto your jello legs, helps you dress carefully and rearranges the bedsheets so that no one will have any idea what it was that you guys got up to for the twenty minutes you disappeared, and he holds the door open for you as you leave the guest room.

But before he lets you go back up the stairs and towards the party in the right direction this time, he wraps his big hand around your arm and whispers in your ear,

“One hour, and then I’m taking you home and fucking you for real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Since Flip hates Halloween, maybe you drag him grumbling and bitching to a Halloween party, but then you make it up to him with some cockwarming or fucking you in a vacant room?


End file.
